


if i get a little prettier can i be your baby?

by Sporks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's a thing yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporks/pseuds/Sporks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one says anything, not really. It was one of those things where no one really noticed because they were around each other all day, and then all of a sudden a staff member would say, "Man, when's that kid gonna cut his damn hair?"</p><p>Harry feels pretty when his hair is long. Zayn probably should have been more shocked than he was when he walked in on Harry in a bra and panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i get a little prettier can i be your baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lana lyrics as my titles.
> 
> Wow okay so this is a little bit different than my other daddy fic. I blame my friends for this, because we got on the topic of Harry's long ass hair and then it all went downhill from there. Reading smut and writing smut are so different oh god my parents would disown me if they found out I wrote this. I've never written smut ever lol.  
> If you stumbled upon this, enjoy. I apologize for this.

No one says anything, not really. It was one of those things where no one really noticed because they were around each other all day, and then all of a sudden a staff member would say, "Man, when's that kid gonna cut his damn hair?" It came to the point where Harry's hair would flow over the top of his headband. When Harry got out of the shower and his hair was wet, his bangs would reach down to his chin. His hair had lost it's bounce from when he first joined the band, and now it just simply curled at the bottom.

Before each show, when Zayn is finished getting ready, he can always hear Lou talking to Harry while she styles his hair. "Oh, for heaven sakes, Harry. Just let me cut it a smidge, yeah? Just a trim? It's down to your shoulders, boy."

Harry always gives her the same defensive glare. "No. It's quite all right, Louise, thanks." He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at his knees while Lou tries to contain Harry's hair in a headscarf. It's the same thing every night, Zayn's noticed. Poor Lou always ends the banter with a heavy sigh.

It all comes together when Zayn comes into Harry's hotel room, about to ask if he wanted to watch a movie. Zayn jiggles the doorknob to see if Harry has left his door unlocked _again_  and, shocker, it is. Zayn needs to remember to remind Harry to lock his damn door. Zayn walks in with out knocking. 

He notices Harry's not even in the bed, where Zayn expected him to be. He hears an unintelligible song being hummed from the bathroom so he makes his way over to the doorway.

"Yo Harry I was wondering if you..." Zayn trails off as he pauses at the doorway, arm leaning against the doorframe to keep himself upright.

Harry is standing in the bathroom in front of the counter, pale as a ghost. But as quickly as his face lost every ounce of color, it gained a new color just as quickly, his face turning a bright red.

Zayn doesn't exactly know what he's looking at right now. Actually, yes he does. He's looking at Harry, but something about his face looks different. His eyes look greener, bigger. His lashes look darker and fuller, and his lips are pink and glossy. That's not even all. Zayn shifts his eyes downward a bit, and takes in Harry's outfit. He's wearing a light pink bra, with lace all around the edge of the cup. Lower down Zayn sees he's wearing _matching panties_ , the head of his cock threatening to peak out of the hem. And _fuck_ his legs are hairless. _Is this why he never wears shorts anymore?_ Zayn can't help but think.

Zayn looks at the counter and sees Harry's array of different makeup, from blush, to mascara, to eyeliner, to lipstick and lipgloss. Harry looks like he wants to jump out of the nearest window. 

"Zayn, listen. You have to listen to me. I'll explain everything, okay? Just _please_ don't tell anybody. Please, Zayn." Shit, it looks like he's about to cry.

Zayn takes a step closer to Harry. He doesn't respond to Harry's plea. "Is this... Is this why you do it? Grow your hair out, I mean." It all makes sense now. "You want to feel like a girl don't you? Like a pretty little girl?"

He's taking slowly dragging steps closer to Harry now. Zayn can't explain the tight curl of heat he's feeling in his stomach right now,  but it's growing the longer he looks up and down Harry's toned torso. He can't stop noticing every detail about Harry's makeup; the way the mascara makes his eye lashes look so long and curl up in a way Zayn's never noticed before. His lips are a bright pink, so shiny. He wants to fuck Harry's mouth and get every single bit of Harry's sticky lip gloss coating his dick.

_Where the fuck did these thoughts even come from?_

Whatever. Zayn doesn't really care all that much.

Harry's face turns a completely new shade of red, practically maroon. He takes a step back every time Zayn steps forward. "Zayn, don't. If you're just going to laugh at me then just leave, I don't want to hear it."

Zayn frowns. "Why would I laugh, princess?"

Harry's eyes flutter at the term, and he keeps stepping back until he's hit the bathroom wall. "Zayn, stop. Honestly."

Zayn is right in front of Harry now. He brings a finger up to Harry's jaw and traces his jawline. "Answer my question, princess. Do you like dressing like a girl, Harry? Does it make you feel pretty? Wearing this make up and those panties and this bra? Does it, baby?"

Harry's eyes flutter shut and he takes a deep, shaky breath. "Yes. Yeah, makes me feel pretty."

Zayn smirks and bring his hand down to cup Harry's bra-covered chest, as if there were breasts there. "You like this, huh? Me touching you here? You have such nice tits, baby."

"Zayn," Harry breathes out. He's practically vibrating with arousal now, unable to control himself now that Zayn is touching him. Who is he kidding, he lost control as soon as Zayn called him _princess_.

"Tell me again, Harry. Tell me how much you want to be a good little girl. You wanna be my good little girl, baby? Hm?"

"God, yes. So much. I wanna be your good little girl. Please. Please let me."

Zayn looks down at Harry's dick, which is now straining against the soft fabric of the panties. He can see the pre-come leaking from the tip soaking through the panties.

"You're so wet for me, princess. So easy to get you riled up, hm? You feel good in those panties? You feel pretty?"

Zayn grazes his fingers down Harry's stomach till he reaches the lacy hem of Harry's panties.

Harry shivers. "Yeah. Yeah, feels good. So soft, Zayn."

Zayn smirks and starts rubbing at Harry's cock through the material. A low moan erupts from Harry's throat. "They look soft, princess." He's having fun with this, but he wants to take it a step further. _Needs_ to take it a step further. "You ever have someone fuck your pretty little cunt through those panties? Huh?" He places both hands on Harry's arse cheeks and squeezes.

"No. No I haven't," Harry breathes out, eyes closed.

Zayn laughs quietly, almost cynically. "Not sure I believe you, princess. You expect me to believe a pretty little girl like you isn't a slut? Bet you're so fucking loose from all the pervy men who fuck your pussy, huh?"

Harry shakes his head vigorously. "No, no. Zayn I swear, I'm a good girl, I promise. Good girl, just for you."

Zayn pretends to contemplate Harry's pleading, tapping on Harry's bum with his pointer finger like he would do on his chin. He digs his nails into the flesh and Harry practically hisses with pain and pleasure. "Hmm. Bet you say that to all those other men, huh?"

God, Harry looks so _desperate_ , like all he wants is for Zayn to just believe him. His eyes are still closed, brows furrowed as if he was having a bad dream. "No, Zayn I-"

"Ah, ah," Zayn interrupts, pressing his index finger to Harry's lips so he stops talking. "Open your eyes, baby." Harry opens his eyes obediently and looks right at Zayn.

"Suck." Zayn presses his index finger into Harry's mouth. Harry starts sucking it and licking right away. Zayn groans at the feeling. "God, Harry. So good at that. Look at you getting my finger sticky with your lip gross. Looks so pretty on you, baby."

Harry's eyelids flutter close at the compliment, moaning in appreciation as he wraps his tongue around Zayn's finger and sucks.

"Bet you'd look even prettier sucking my cock. Smearing your pretty lip gloss all over my dick. You'd love that, huh?" Zayn smiles smugly. He has Harry exactly where he wants him.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Wanna suck your cock with my lip gloss on so bad. Please, Daddy."

Well. Oh. So that's how this is playing out. Zayn pauses for a moment and then continues to touch Harry's dick through his panties. "Daddy, hm?"

Harry's eyes widen and his face goes bright red again. "I- Zayn I-"

Zayn leans forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Shh, princess. Daddy's gonna take care of you." He's not been much up for being called Daddy or calling someone Daddy, it always made him feel a bit uneasy. But with Harry... Zayn can't even explain how he feels right now. All he wants right now is to make Harry feel good and for Harry to call him Daddy again.

He also wants to fuck Harry till he blacks out from pleasure, but that's beside the point.

Zayn pulls his finger out of Harry’s mouth then. Harry whines and tries to follow it. Zayn chuckles, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s hips. “You just love having something to suck on don’t you, baby? Such a good little cockslut.” Harry leans forward to try and capture Zayn’s lips with his own, but Zayn starts moving backwards, tugging Harry along. “C’mon, Harry. Let’s take this to the bed, yeah? Daddy will take care of you so well.” Harry moans and follows Zayn easily to the bed.

Zayn pushes Harry down on the bed so he’s laying on his back. Zayn goes to straddle him and puts his hands on Harry’s chest, squeezing at the two cups of Harry’s bra. Harry leans forward to rip Zayn’s shirt off of him, but Zayn leans back. He laughs darkly as Harry pouts. “Such an eager little girl,” he says.

“Daddy, please. I need- I just need to touch you. Please.” Zayn loves being a fucking tease. It’s what he’s best at.

“Alright, princess. Anything you want.” He takes his shirt off as smooth as he can and then continues with his jeans. He leans forward again and kisses Harry’s neck before whispering, “What do you want, baby girl?”

Harry’s hands find Zayn’s chest and start rubbing up and down, touching _everywhere._ Zayn’s shoulders, his nipples, his stomach, his sides. Harry is almost fully panting and they haven’t even done anything yet. He’s is like putty in Zayn’s hands. “I wanna-” Harry gasps as Zayn nips and kisses at his neck and collarbone, “I wanna suck you off first. Wanna get you sticky with my lipgloss.”

Zayn moans into Harry’s neck. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.” He lays down next to Harry and Harry moves to straddle his thighs immediately. He pulls down Zayn’s boxers and grasps his dick right away. Zayn gasps at the contact and watches as Harry strokes him a few times, then leans down and kisses the head of Zayn’s cock.

“Wanna make this good for you, Daddy. Wanna be your good little girl,” Harry whimpers as he starts licking at the underside of Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck, Harry.” Zayn can barely breathe. Jesus _Christ_ if he knew what a mouth Harry had on him before, he would have done this a long time ago. Harry plays innocence in the most sinful way.

Harry takes Zayn into his mouth and sucks. Sloppy yet clean. Hard yet gentle. “Jesus Harry, you were meant to suck cock, weren’t you? Taking it so well, baby.” Zayn can feel Harry’s lips curl into a smile as he takes Zayn further down. Zayn grips at Harry’s hair, wavy and a bit sweaty. “Your hair is so long and nice, princess. Makes you look so pretty.” Zayn can feel the vibration on his dick as Harry moans at his words.

That’s it, he needs to stop Harry before he comes too soon. He needs to save that for when he’s deep inside him. “Alright, baby. That’s enough. I’m- I’m gonna come any second if you don’t stop. Not coming ‘till I’m balls deep inside of you.” Harry whines and pulls off. Zayn immediately pulls Harry forward and kisses him hard. He can taste a mixture of his dick and Harry’s strawberry flavored lip gloss and _holy shit_ he never thought he would find that so fucking hot.

“Want me to fuck you now, baby girl? Hm? You deserve it, yeah? You’ve been such a good girl.” Harry kisses him again and then mumbles into his mouth, “Yeah, yes. _Please,_ Daddy. Please fuck me. I’ve been good.”

Zayn smirks before flipping their positions, Harry now underneath Zayn. “Do you have any lube, baby?” Zayn asks because oh, right. Zayn had come to _Harry’s_ room to see if he wanted to watch a movie.

This is much better anyway.

“Yeah, yeah. Top drawer,” Harry rushes out. Zayn grabs it, along with a condom, and pours a substantial amount on three of his fingers.

“Of course you have this big bottle of lube. You probably finger yourself every night after a show, don’t you?” Zayn doesn’t exactly know what he expects Harry to say, but his question wasn’t really serious. That’s why he’s so surprised to hear Harry respond, “Yeah. Every night. I try so hard to hit the right spot but I never can, Daddy.” And fuck. Okay then.

“God, Harry. You’re a menace,” He says, shaking his head. “I can help you with that, princess. Yeah? You want me to finger your pussy? Hit your G-spot just right?”

“Please,” Harry breathes desperately.

Zayn stalls by palming Harry’s dick through his panties. “Want me to leave your knickers on? Finger you with them on?” Harry nods quickly. “Use your words, baby girl,” Zayn says, still rubbing at Harry’s cock. He rubs his thumb over Harry’s slit and Harry practically hisses.

“Yes, Daddy. I want you to leave them on. Please.”

“Alright. princess.” Zayn smirks as he moves Harry’s panties away from his hole. Zayn rubs his index finger over it before pushing it in in one swift motion, making Harry groan. “You okay, baby?”

Harry nods shakily. “Yeah. ‘M fine. Just _please_ move.”

Zayn chuckles lightly and does as Harry asked. He slides his finger in and out, building up speed as he goes. He adds another finger without telling Harry and Harry groans even louder than before. “God, you’re being such a good girl for me. My good little girl. You look so pretty like this, baby. So so pretty.” Harry grins up at Zayn and starts grinding down on Zayn’s fingers. Zayn takes that as his cue to add a third.

He hits the bundle of nerves inside of Harry that has him squirming with pleasure. “Zayn, I’m- I’m gonna come soon, I-” Zayn slows his pace down and says, “Uh oh, we can’t have that can we?” Zayn removes his fingers and Harry whines at the emptiness.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, okay, princess?” He asks. Merely as a formality, because he already rolled the condom on and has the head of his cock pressed up against Harry’s wet hole.

“Yeah, yeah. Please just do it, Daddy,” Harry pleads, and that invitation is as good as any.

Zayn pushes in. Just like with his fingers, it’s swift and all at once. Zayn is overwhelmed by how _tight_ he is. “Fuck, Harry. You’re so fucking tight. Such a tight cunt even though you’re _soaking_. You’re being so good for me. My good little girl.”

“Feels so good, Zayn. You feel so good,” Harry moans and grabs onto Zayn’s neck to pull him down in a sloppy kiss. Zayn speeds up and starts thrusting, quick and hard. He wants to make sure Harry feels this for days. Wants him to feel the ache when he walks and know that Zayn was the one to do this to him.

Zayn starts sucking on Harry’s neck, every inch of it. He sucks and nips right below Harry’s jaw, and he does the same to the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. He sucks at Harry’s collarbones, and he _knows_ he’s going to leave marks. Can already see them blooming. He wants everyone to know that Harry belongs to someone, and that someone is Zayn.

Zayn can feel his orgasm building up again, and as if him and Harry are the same person, Harry pants out, “I- I can’t, Zayn. I’m gonna- I’m gonna come.” Harry goes to wrap his hand around his dick to get his release, but Zayn takes his wrist and holds it down. “No, no, princess. You’re gonna come from me being inside you and thats it.” Harry groans and closes his eyes. Zayn leans down and moves Harry’s bra out of the way so he can bite down on Harry’s nipple and then soothe it with his tongue.

That must have done it, because Harry is moaning and coming untouched all over his stomach. Seeing Harry lose complete control is enough for Zayn to come harder than he has in a long time.

He pulls out after a moment and ties the condom and throws it away. He plops down next to Harry, the only sound coming from the room is their combined heavy breathing.

Zayn looks over to Harry and he looks so fucked out. His long hair sweaty and come drying on his stomach. Zayn has never seen him look so beautiful.

“You look… so… beautiful, Harry.” Zayn breathes out.

Harry looks over to Zayn and smiles wide. He attaches himself to Zayn’s side and nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck before kissing it. “Thank you,” he says sweetly before kissing Zayn’s neck again and hugging him firmly around the waist.

“It’s true,” Zayn says. He starts combing his fingers through Harry’s damp hair. He should have known Harry would be a cuddler after sex. He couldn’t really care less though.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for the next five minutes before Zayn speaks up. “We should, like, really do this again. Yeah?” He really hopes Harry didn’t fall asleep.

A second later he knows he hasn’t fallen asleep because he can feel Harry smile into his neck. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

~

They definitely do it again.

And again. And again.

Zayn can barely keep his hands off of Harry when they’re together. Whether it be an interview, a show, or just when they’re hanging out with the lads. They know they have to be careful, but that doesn’t stop them from sneaking around. Harry’s least favorite place to sneak off to is the restroom. It makes him feel dirty when he’s on his knees sucking Zayn off on the filthy floor.

 

About three months into it, Zayn has to practically drag Harry to Lou to get his hair cut. 

(“At _least_ a trim, Harry. C’mon. It won’t be that bad.”

Harry looks actually distraught. “But Zayn, I thought you thought I looked pretty with my hair long.”

Harry pouts, and Zayn imagines this is ten times worse than taking a child to get their first hair cut. “I do, princess. But soon it’s going to get too long and the fans aren’t going to be too happy.” He drags his knuckles lightly across Harry’s cheek and brings his other hand to Harry’s locks.

Zayn pulls the “Do it for me, please?” And Harry finally agrees.)

Harry seems to be so dependent on Zayn now. There’s no way none of the boys have noticed. Sometimes Liam will stare at Harry’s bruise covered neck like he wants to question Harry about it, but he never does. The rest are either all oblivious, or just don’t bother to say anything to them. 

Harry wears his panties almost every day now, mostly because he knows it drives Zayn crazy because he can’t even touch him until they’re alone later. Zayn finds it kind of nice to share something with Harry that’s only theirs.

~

One night months later, all of the lads are sat around in Zayn’s hotel room watching a movie. Louis and Liam are on one bed and Niall, Zayn, and Harry are on the other. Harry is starting to squirm next to Zayn and Zayn knows what’s about to happen. Harry leans up to Zayn’s ear and whimpers. “Daddy. Daddy please.”

Harry loves doing this when the lads are all together. Zayn thinks he likes the thrill of knowing that someone can overhear them, and Zayn definitely understands. Zayn smirks and keeps his eyes on the tv. As turned on as he gets about someone catching them, Zayn prays that Niall didn’t hear Harry. “Mmm, I’m sorry. What was that, poppet?” He asks as quietly as he can.

Harry whines quietly and starts gliding his fingers up and down Zayn’s arm. “M so wet. Been such a good girl all day. I’m even wearing those new knickers you bought me. The ones with the little bow on the front.”

Zayn has to swallow down a moan. He’s about to suggest that they have a quickie in the bathroom, but then Niall turns toward them, and Zayn’s almost certain his heart stops beating. “Um, excuse me, what the _fuck_?” Niall says loudly and oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit._ Zayn tries to say something but nothing is coming out. “Please tell me my ears didn’t hear that properly.”

Louis and Liam look over from their spots on their bed. Liam mutes the tv and Louis asks confused, “Niall? What’s going on?” He gets up and walks over to stand next Niall in the other bed. Liam walks over soon after. _Great_.

Zayn turns his head to look at Harry who looks like he’s seen a ghost. His face is pale and his mouth is slightly open and he looks like hes going to throw up. _Fucking fuck._

"Well, apparently Harry is wearing girls’ knickers? And, like, Zayn bought them for him? But most importantly, what the fuck? You guys are shagging and we didn’t even know?” Niall’s voice continued to rise as he spoke.

They’re all quiet for a moment before Louis bursts out into laughter. “Seriously, Niall? Very funny, you tit. Really, what were you freaking out about?”

Niall sounds frustrated now. “I’m serious, mate! Why would I joke about something so fucking weird?” Oh god, Zayn feels like he’s about to pass out.

Everyone goes quiet again, and Zayn can hear Harry’s shaky breathing. Louis looks over towards Harry. “Harry? Is that true?”

“Um. Uh. I-uh,” He clears his throat. “Yes?”

“Shit,” Louis says. Zayn is about to try and reason with them before Louis lets out a small laugh. “That’s some kinky shit, Styles. And Zayn’s in on it too? Damn.”

Zayn is actually speechless. “I. Wh-what?” Harry stutters out.

“What? You think we’re gonna shun you for it or something? Fuck that,” Louis says. Zayn gathers the energy to finally look up at him.

“Yeah, if you’re happy then we’re happy. You should know that. Even if you _are_ walking around in girls’ knickers or summat,” Liam inputs.

Harry releases a relieved laugh. “Really? Thanks, guys.”

“C’mon, mate. Why would we care? As long as I don’t find any panties on the ground around the room. That might throw me off a bit,” Louis teases, winking at him.

“How long have you guys been, like, together?” Liam asks, sounding like he’s not really sure how to form the question right.

Zayn speaks up for the first time. “Um. ‘Bout six months?” He feels Harry’s hand slide down his arm down to his hand where he links his fingers with Zayn’s.

“Shit,” Niall says. “That long? And we didn’t even know? I don’t know whether to be impressed or offended.”

Zayn laughs, so relieved they’re not weirded out or angry for keeping it a secret for so long. Harry sighs and drops his head down on Zayn’s shoulder.

“We should probably get out of here then, so you kinky fuckers can do whatever the fuck Harry wanted to do when I overheard him. I can never _un-_ hear that, you know,” Niall says, but he sounds amused, which is good enough for Zayn.

“You guys don’t have to leave, really-”

“Nah, we probably should. We’ll see you lovebirds tomorrow, yeah? Use protection-”

“Shut _up,_ Niall,” Zayn hears Louis say before the door shuts behind them.

They wait for the voices to fade away completely before they both sigh heavily.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Zayn says laughing.

“Did that actually just happen? Do the boys actually know that I wear girls’ underwear? My life is over. They’ll never let me live this down,” Harry says, but he doesn’t sound as upset as he’s implying.

“At least Niall didn’t hear you call me Daddy, oh my _God_ ,” Zayn says, and they both erupt into laughter.

Once they stop laughing, Harry presses himself deeper into Zayn’s side. “Can you please touch me now, Daddy? _Please_?” Harry whines in his ear. Zayn groans as Harry starts grinding down on Zayn’s hip.

Zayn pushes Harry by the shoulders so he’s laying flat on his back. He straddles Harry’s waist and pulls Harry’s shirt off before leaning down and connecting their lips.

And if Harry happens to be wearing the matching bra that Zayn had bought Harry for their sixth month anniversary, well, the boys didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you would like :)
> 
> did i mention i've never written smut like ever. again i apologize.
> 
> I might delete this idk I just needed to get some zarry feels out


End file.
